homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102915-Life-By-A-Thread
gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 00:09 -- GG: Miss. Fenrix. An. Urgent. Matter. Requires. Your. Newly. Acquired. Expertise. AT: Which experrtise AT: I mean it seems llike a llot is going on right now AT: Allso AT: I'm gllad to have you back AT: :) GG: Your. Powers. Of. Life. Are. Required.... Or. At. Least. Perhaps. Insight. GG: And. I. See. Someone. Has. Already. Informed. You. That. I. Am. Free. Of. The. Witch. Scarlet. AT: I was tallking with Aaisha earrllierr. GG: Then. You. Know. Of. Libby'S. Condition? AT: If it is AT: Notablle AT: Then no prrobablly not. AT: What is it?? GG: She. Is. Barely. Alive.... And. Heavily. Wounded. GG: She. Is. Also. Disconnected. From. One. Of. Her. Arms. AT: I see. AT: Okay AT: Okay llet me think AT: I haven't AT: Done anything llife-y yet AT: I don't know how I can get therre GG: And. I. Had. Not. Done. Anything.... "Rage.-Y." Before. I. Was. Able. To. Free. Myself. GG: Though. I. Admit. Using. The. Power. Still. Alludes. Me.... It. Came. Without. Even. Attempting. To. Do. So. GG: ((elludes)) AT: I see. GG: And. Yes. I. Admit. The. Complications. Of. Being. On. A. Seperate. Planet. Is.... Bothersome. To. Say. The. Least. AT: I'm nerrvous because I'm supposed to be a AT: Thief. GG: And. Exactly. What. Would. That. Mean? That. You. Would. Have. To. Steal. The. Life. From. Someone. Else? AT: If I werre to guess AT: I woulld say yes AT: Maybe that isn't the case but I woulld ratherr know AT: Beforre trrying to do anything to hellp LLibby AT: I don't want to AT: Steall herrs on accident. GG: That.... Would. Indeed. Be. Best.... AT: Is she stablle GG: I. Am. Not. Certain.... I. Suppose. So.... GG: She. Is. A. Different. Species.... GG: But. At. The. Same. Time. She. Has. Wounds. That. Would. Kill. Many. A. Lusus. GG: Many. Times. Over. Even. GG: I. Do. Not. Know. How. She. Could. Still. Be. Alive. AT: I willl hellp AT: I don't know how but I willl GG: She. Has. Helped. Both. Of. Us. When. We. Were. Injured.... We. Have. To. Find. A. Way. AT: Yes. GG: Wait.... How. Did. The. Healing. Technology. Work? AT: It was herr bllood AT: Things in it I think GG: But. We. Have. Her. Blood. In. Us. Right. Now. Correct? AT: I am not surre if it woulld have been repllaced by now GG: It. Would. Be. Fresher. In. Me.... Perhaps. I. Can. Give. Back. What. She. Gave. AT: Does she seem stablle though AT: Sorrry I allrready asked that AT: I'm nerrvous GG: I. Can. Understand. AT: I can AT: Trry. AT: I'm going to trry to do what I can. GG: With. The. Life. Abilities? AT: With anything AT: I need to do SOMETHING AT: She saved my llife and I need to repay herr AT: Everrything comes at a cost but I neverr thought it woulld be llike this GG: And. She. Has. Helped. Me.... And. Saved. Aaisha.... Jack. Will. Be. Made. To. Suffer. AT: He willl. GG: I. Will. Try. To. See. What. I. Can. Do. With. What. I. Have. Here. AT: Okay AT: Why is Jack pllaying with us GG: If. Nothing. Else. A. Little. Blood. Loss. Will. Make. Me. Enter. Derse. To. Deal. With. The. Situation. With. Nyarla.... And. I. Do. Not. Know. Why. Jack. Is. Doing. That.... GG: Other. Than. He. Is. A. Sadistic. Monster. AT: Of courrse AT: We can't llet herr die AT: Not now GG: We. Will. Not. -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 00:30 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Serios